As you wish, master
by Third-Degree-Kisses
Summary: Saya and Diva go to work for the Goldsmiths as maids, needing the money desperately. Solomon Goldsmith finds interest in Saya, but so does a certain gardener named Haji and other hands of the estate. Who will find love and who will have a broken heart? AU


**As You Wish, Master**

**Saya and Diva go to work for the Goldsmiths as maids, needing the money desperately. Solomon Goldsmith finds interest in Saya, but so does a certain gardener named Haji and other hands of the estate. With all the attention on Saya, can Diva find love or will she turn bitter and jealous of her sister? Who will claim Saya Otonashi's attention and affection and who will end up with a broken heart? AU **

Chapter 1: Day One

Sayas POV

I carefully tie the apron behind me, making a neat bow in the mirror. Smiling contently, I straightened my headpiece, a frilly headband, and smoothed out my uniform that had been sent to me by mail. A dark red dress with pink bows and white frills at the edges, with layers and cute buttons going up it, black over the knee socks clung to my slim legs, and black Mary Jane's on my feet.

"First day of work," I whispered, restless butterflies in my stomach. I adjusted my ebony locks, the ear length strands looking slightly messy. I stared at my chocolate orbs in the mirror; trying to find the determined girl I was a few weeks ago when I applied for this job. I remembered the day exactly.

_I take a deep breath. I need this. I've always wanted this. I will sign the application form! My hand grips the pen that's hovering above the filled out work application form, now only needing my signature at the bottom. What if I don't get it? I bite my bottom lip. No! I need to be confident! If I wanted to work for the infamous Goldsmith family I have to be confident! I take a deep breath, and force my hand to move over the paper, signing my name. "Saya Otonashi"_

I hang my head. Okay, so maybe I wasn't as confident as I thought I was. Two raps at the door draw my attention, and I make sure I have everything on before allowing them to enter.

A teen with red hair opens the door, a slightly annoyed expression on his features. He does a quick one over of my uniform before looking at the wall, an embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

Chuckling, I smile at my older brother. "What's up Kai?"

He looks at the ceiling, rubbing the back of his head. "Just want to talk," he closes the door to the changing room behind him and steps closer, shoving his hands into his pockets. I sigh and sit on a stool, folding my hands.

"Shoot,"

"Well," leaning against the wall, he finally looks at me again, concern reflecting in his dark eyes. "I just wanted to say you don't have to do this. You don't even know this guy, and you're going to work as a maid for him?"

Usual Kai, worrying about me.

"I'll have Diva with me, I'll be fine. Besides, if I don't do this we'll have to sell the bar. He's paying a lot for the job and it'll help support us. You can't keep a job, Riku's too young and so it's up to Diva and me!" I stood up, dusting off my assigned uniform. Ever since dad died, we have been trying to support ourselves, but with Kai's short temper he was always getting fired from jobs. If I hadn't heard about this job, we probably would be selling the bar and finding a new home. Sure, the restaurant got customers, but not enough to support us.

He still had that worried look in his eyes. I walked up to him, reaching up and patting his head of rust hued hair. "You know I can take care of myself if something happens!" I offered him a reassuring smile. Finally breaking, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. If they're a bunch of creeps though, we'll find you a new job," I happily threw my arms around his neck, embracing him.

"Thanks Kai! I love you!" he grunted and ruffled my hair, messing up my hairband again.

* * *

><p>Divas POV<p>

"Diva!" I looked up from tugging on the bottom of my maid uniform, looking for the owner of my sister's voice. She was standing in the doorway, a bright expression lighting up her features. I looked over her uniform; it was exactly the same as mine except hers had red shades and mine had blue. I grinned, standing up from the chair and clapping my hands.

"Saya née-chan! You look so cute!" I giggled and skipped up to her, fixing her sideways hairband and brushing back her short hair. She grabbed my hand and turned us towards the mirror on the wall.

Being twins, we had the same face, except her eyes were a rich brown where's mine were a crystal blue. I had waist length onyx locks, and she had ear length hair.

We were close as could be, but even though we looked similar we both were very different.

We stood in silence, absorbing the looks we each adorned. Two 16 year old twins going to work as maids for a wealthy family, the Goldsmiths.

"We look adorable," I whispered, comforting my obviously nervous sister. "you look adorable. Quit worrying!" I reached up and flicked her forehead, giggling playfully. She grumbled and rubbed her red mark, pouting her lips.

"Diva, Saya!" We both turned and grinned at Riku, the youngest of our family. "You two look awesome!" he gave us a thumbs up, grinning happily.

"Thanks! Do you want to come with us to the mansion?" Saya asked, releasing my hand and going down to Riku's level. The 12 year old nodded eagerly, excitement radiating from his small frame.

"Girls!" we all turned and saw Kai leaning against the doorframe, the keys in his hand. "We ready to go?"

"Phone?" I started listing off all the things we needed.

"Check!" Saya held up both our phones, throwing mine to me.

I caught it and slipped it into my apron pocket. "Mace? Check!" this time I held up two bottles of mace and placed one in my sister's pocket. "Overprotective brother?" I glanced over at Kia. "Check!"

Rolling his eyes, my red headed older brother pushed himself off the wall.

"Yeah, well this overprotective brother is your ride." that was true.

Grabbing Riku's hand, Saya started for the car. "Come on! We don't want to be late!" she was the most excited to be doing this. I smiled warmly and watched as Riku protested he didn't need Saya to hold his hand, but my dear sister assured him it was because she still thought of him as a little kid. I never wanted moments like this to cease. This job would be good for us, it'll help us pay the bills and maybe even a little on the side for us.

Breaking away from my thoughts I skipped towards my family, cheerfully humming.

* * *

><p>Sayas POV<p>

"Don't forget your lunch!" Kai snagged the large bento on the counter, tossing me it. "Wouldn't want you eating through this guy's fridge," I pouted and caught my lunch.

"Hey! I don't eat that much!" I argued, hugging my lunch box to my chest lovingly.

"Sure you don't," he ruffled my hair, once again messing up my hairband.

"Don't pick on Saya née-chan!" Diva crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Alright alright," he backed off and chuckled, heading out the front door. "let's go everyone!"

Once we all got in the tiny car, Riku squished between me and Diva, we headed off for the Goldsmith's mansion.

It was a thirty minute drive, being on the other side of the island, but it was worth it. When we got close, Riku pushed his face against the glass as much as he could.

"Whoa! Look!" Diva and I looked out the windows, our eyes lighting up in wonderment.

It was huge! There was a long driveway that lead up to the mansion, and it looked more western built rather than something someone in Okinawa would have built. It didn't have any guardian statues at the top; it didn't have the same structure as a normal house here either. It was tall and wide, with a tan slanted roof and multiple rooms by how many windows there were.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed at its size. Pillars lined up the driveway, and it seemed a garden was on the side, roses peeking from behind a fence. A fountain rested in the center of the lawn, a mermaid pouring water from a vase into the pool below. The driveway made an 'n' shape, and a fancy looking red car was parked near the house.

When we approached, two men came out from the stark white front door.

One had a dark plum colored suit on and seemed rather older, professional, and intimidating. He had black slicked back hair and a black mustache and beard. The other gentleman was much different. He had light blonde hair and a much more welcoming look. He was young and in a spotless white suit with a purple striped tie, his hands behind his back. He was obviously not from here, maybe he was an American or even French.

"Are those the Goldsmith brothers?" Kai grumbled, pulling up to the house. I nodded, becoming extremely nervous.

"The one on the left is Solomon Goldsmith, and the other is Amshel Goldsmith." I whispered, gripping the passenger seats headrest.

"Saya, are you okay?" Diva questions, raising a dark eyebrow. I nod halfheartedly, swallowing the butterflies.

"It'll be alright!" I blink and look down at Riku, his cheerful tone lifting me up a little.

"Thanks," I smile and pat his head.

* * *

><p>Diva's POV<p>

I can tell my twin is nervous without even looking at her. Getting out of the car, I smile at Riku and help him out before looking at the shaking Saya.

"Sister," I quietly urge, reaching my hand out for her. She glances at it then my face, biting her lip.

"What if they don't like me?" she squeaks. I blink quizzically before bursting into laughter.

"That's what you're worried about?" her face turns a dark red color before she gets out of the car quickly, swiftly walking past me.

Kai finally got out, closing the door behind him and looking over the two men waiting patiently at the mansion.

"Alright, listen you two," he turns to us, and I snag the back of the retreating Saya's apron, pulling her back so she can hear too. "if anything goes wrong, just give me a call and I'll be here." he puts one hand on each of our shoulders. "I'm serious."

I smile and get up on my tiptoes, kissing Kai on the cheek chastely.

"Will do!" I glance over at the still grumpy Saya and poke her in the ribs.

"Yeah," she retorts.

"Bye you two! I'll see you guys in a week!" Riku called, getting back into the car. We were scheduled to work for one week then get two days home, then another week here and so on. Kai got in the car as well, and with one last look he starts the car back up and drives away, leaving a small dust cloud behind.

I grip my sister's hand happily, looking at the two men who will be our new bosses.

* * *

><p>Sayas POV<p>

Diva grips my hand, and I suddenly have a bad premonition. What if this job tears us apart? I shake my head quickly, shooing the negative thought from my mind. It's just the nerves.

We walk hand in hand up to the two men, stopping just in front of them.

"Hello ladies," Solomon Goldsmith's smooth voice is warming, calming some of the butterflies in my stomach. "welcome to the Goldsmith mansion. I am Solomon Goldsmith, and this is Amshel Goldsmith." Amshel Goldsmith bowed his head slightly with his arm over his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," he had a very deep voice, and I didn't like the way it sounded. Too threatening and flat.

"I'm Diva Otonashi and this is my sister, Saya Otonashi." Diva introduces, since my mouth has run dry. We both gave a small bow.

"You two are absolutely lovely. Come in so you may have a tour of the household." Solomon's emerald eyes landed on me, and I admired how handsome he was. To be so young and be associated with such a wealthy business was astounding. I looked up to the man, and I blushed lightly when he gave me a gentle smile.

Amshel on the other hand, when I glanced at him he had a monotone look on his face, his eyes on Diva. I instinctively wanted to cover her and shied her from his creepy gaze, but instead I just brought her into the house with Solomon leading us.

* * *

><p>Mao's POV<p>

I just finished cleaning the master's bathroom when I saw from a window that the two new maids had arrived.

"It's about time!" I sighed, dropping the rags and cleaner tiredly. "Two maids is not enough for this huge house." I half walked half ran to the banister outside Solomon Goldsmiths room that overlooks the entry way. They entered, and I squinted to make sure I wasn't seeing doubles.

"Are they twins?" I quizzed, leaning over more to see better. I noticed Amshel was glaring at me, so I quickly pulled back and bowed, rolling my eyes when my chocolate hair covered my face.

Straightening my uniform I lifted my head up and headed towards the stairs.

"Welcome to the Goldsmith estate ladies, I presume from your uniforms you're the new maids?" My uniform was a dark brown, but the same as the other twos. The two twins- yep they were defiantly twins- nodded. Their eyes were huge with amazement, taking in the huge house. I sighed and reached the bottom of the stairs, keeping myself in parade rest.

"Diva, Saya, this is Mao, she will give you two a tour of the mansion. Mao, please show them their rooms when you finish." Solomon offered me a smile but I ignored it and put a fake smile on, looking at the newbies.

"As you wish, master," I turned and looked over my shoulder, motioning with my head the two should follow.

Diva, the one with the bright blue eyes eagerly released her twin and skipped up to me, interlocking out elbows together. I started, caught off guard and glanced at the Goldsmiths, but no comment was made. Saya gave Diva a look of surprise and shyly strode next to my side.

"Please follow me." I requested, my voice cheerful and warm.

I started walking and Diva giggled, taking in the large mansion while Saya simply observed quietly.

"These are the stairs, they lead up to the second floor. This door here leads to the entertainment room," knowing this mansion like the back of my hand, I pushed to door to the left of the stairs open, revealing the simple room with plush couches and a coffee table.

I shut the door behind me, pulling the key from my pocket out and locking the door behind me. The two twins gave me curious looks as I placed it back in my apron pocket, patting it softly.

"Alright, listen you two," I let my tone go back to the normal, snippy way. "there are rules here. Do your part and you won't get punished." Saya bit her lip nervously and Diva raised an eyebrow.

"Punishment?" the blue eyed sister replied. I nodded.

"Like a reduction of pay or something like that." I aimed my gaze to Saya, nervously biting her lip. "What's wrong with you?" I raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on my hip.

"She's nervous." Diva teases slightly, pinching her sister's cheek. The brown eyed sister swats at her hand.

"I-I'm sorry Mao, I'm ready to go right to work." I sigh, striding up to her.

"Look, I'm going to tell you this now. This job isn't easy. If you show weakness, they'll break you." her chocolate orbs widen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diva responds, her voice low and threatening.

"I'm not trying to put you two off or anything," I pull back and wave my hand dismissively. "just explaining to you this job isn't easy."

Diva is giving me a cautious look, her eyes narrowed slightly. Saya just keeps chewing on her lip and fiddling with her uniform.

A tense silence occurs, Diva and I having a stare off of sorts.

"We'll keep that in mind." she finally says, her voice low. I smirk slightly. This girl will survive, but Saya is more questionable.

"Here's your key to lock and unlock every room in this house," I pull out two fancy brass key and hand one to each sister. "except Amshel Goldsmith's room. That room requires a special key only he and Solomon Goldsmith possess."

"Why?" Saya asks, curiosity replacing her past emotion.

I shrug. "He's never let me in there, and I've worked here for three years. Don't waste your breath asking him."

"Why do you think he keeps it locked?" Diva tilts her head to the side.

"He has his reasons." I looked over Diva's shoulder at the wall, avoiding the prying stare I was receiving. To end the conversation, I continue the tour by turning and unlocking the door, exiting without looking to see if the two were following me. I heard the quick tap of their shoes as they caught up with me, and I chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Solomon's POV<p>

I walked next to my older brother with my hands behind my back, reflecting on the two new maids. Saya was quite lovely, as was Diva. I acknowledged Diva's bright eyes, and admired Saya's blush.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, Amshel questioned me. "What do you think of the new hands?"

"They seem able bodied enough, I'm glad we chose them." Amshel looked at me from the corner of his eyes, a calculating look directed towards me.

"Do you fancy one?"

I smiled, keeping my eyes forward. "Why do you ask, elder brother?"

"Just my curiosity, Solomon." I chuckled lightly, turning my head to my sibling.

"If you wish to know, I find interest in both women." Amshel kept a serious expression, his eyes reflecting deep thought. "Brother, try not to run them off too quickly." I sigh, closing my eyes and shaking my head lightly.

"Is that a request?"

"Not a serious one," I arrived at my bedroom door, turning to face Amshel. "but do give them a few days." I smile warmly, opening my door and entering my room, closing it behind me, leaving Amshel standing in the hall.

* * *

><p>Saya's POV<p>

"Whenever there's a request from someone above you, you reply with 'as you wish, master'." Mao was striding through the halls, giving us tips and swiftly showing us around. I could barely keep up, trying to listen to her advice while trying to memorize the enormous mansion.

"There's a care facility, a weapons room, two kitchens, over 30 rooms, multiple lounges, 4 libraries, 2 gardens in the back, and a few drawing rooms."

Diva seemed to be able to keep up with it all, asking questions sometimes and purring over certain features in the house.

"Two gardens?" Diva grinned happily, clapping her hands together excitedly. Mao nods, pulling us to a window that looks out on the backyard. There's a fence that separates two gardens, one containing breathtaking roses, while the other contains things like strawberries and cabbage.

"The masters grow their own food, from a request from the head cook, Lewis." Mao explained, gesturing to the garden containing fresh food. "It makes everything much tastier."

I gazed down at the food. All this walking was making me hungry! To punctuate my thoughts, my stomach gave a loud rumble. Heat flooded my cheeks and I couldn't hide the blush that colored my face.

Diva laughed, poking my stomach. "Sister's hungry! You forgot your lunch in the car, didn't you!" surprised, I looked down at my hands. Indeed, I had forgotten my lunch box. Frowning, I looked up at Moa who had her arms crossed.

"There's a scheduled breakfast, lunch, evening snack and dinner." she stated firmly, denying my request. I hung my head, feeling Diva pat my back sympathetically.

As we started to walk away, something caught my eye. I looked back out the window and sucked in a breath. A tall man dressed in gardening attire was tending to the roses, sweat dripping down his handsome face from the heat outside. He had hair as dark as mine that was tied back with a blue ribbon, loose strands stuck to his narrow face. He had long fingers that were gently pruning a bush of ruby red roses near the fence.

"Mao," I called, accidentally interrupting her lecture about the uniforms.

"What?" came the brunette's grumpy response.

"Who's that?" I pointed a tanned digit at the man, my eyes never leaving him.

Mao snorted unattractively, something that would probably get her a disapproving shake of the head from one of the Goldsmiths.

"That's the gardener, Haji. He's very quiet, doesn't really talk to anyone. I tried making conversation once but he didn't respond. Rude if you ask me." I rolled the name over my tongue.

"Haji,"

Diva looked out the window.

"Ooh he's quite handsome," she grinned, tapping the glass with her fingers.

"That's another thing," Mao stated, drawing both of our attention from the gardener. "no romantic interaction between the staff or the masters." Diva pouted, her pink lips jutting out.

"That doesn't seem fair," she whined.

"Tell me about it," Mao mumbled.

I glanced out the window again, starting when I saw Haji was looking up at me, a rose in his right hand. Embarrassed, I moved away from the window.

"Well rules are rules; let's get on with the tour!" I suggested, my voice a little too high to be normal.

* * *

><p>Diva's POV<p>

I yawned, earning an annoyed scowl from Mao.

"Are we done yet?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I was exhausted, and ready to take a nap. Mao raised her eyebrows.

"You're tired?" she quizzed, sounding offended. "You don't have time for naps."

I frowned, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"There's work to be done!" Mao lifted her arms up in irritation.

"Diva, you can't take naps while working," Saya explained gently.

"If one of the masters caught you sleeping, you'd be in big trouble." warned Mao. "Which brings me to the rules," clearing her throat, I prepared myself for a bunch of restrictions.

"No eating unless it's the scheduled dinning time, unless given special permission, you are allowed 3 sick days a month, do not lose your keys, wear your uniform while working, and get your list of chores done by the end of the day. Do not disrespect the Goldsmiths or try to steal from them. No slacking off, sleeping, or taking advantage of your sick days to use as free days.

You must reply with 'as you wish, master', and bow. You are free to do whatever you wish with your pay, and you have to fulfill your duties as a maid by doing whatever is requested of you." Mao took a breath and continued. "No flirting with other staff or the masters, and no fighting will take place on the Goldsmith's property, lest you wish to be arrested for disorderly conduct. If you want to quit, talk to the masters."

I was greatly annoyed by all the rules I had to follow, and crossed my arms.

Saya simply seemed interested in when the next meal was, and Mao was slightly irritated her main concern was food at the moment.

I smirked and slipped away from the pair, planning on doing my own exploring.

* * *

><p>Haji's POV<p>

The thick gardening gloves I wore protected me from the unforgiving thorns on the roses, ready to draw blood from a victim lured by their beauty. The Goldsmiths had a variety of roses; red, blue, white, pink, black and even purple.

I smiled as I brushed the petals of a classic red rose, its beauty untainted and stunning. This garden was the only place I could go to in this massive estate that I felt at peace.

Out of nowhere, I felt eyes watching me. I picked a red rose off its vine carefully and turned, looking up at one of the windows on the mansion.

That's when I saw her.

An angel, with short dark locks and big, innocent mahogany orbs. I clenched the rose tighter when I saw a blush dust across her cheeks. She was beautiful.

As if she were a deceitful fairy, she disappeared, leaving me standing in the garden with a rose in my hand.

"That girl," I whispered, etching her face into my mind. "I will see her again."

* * *

><p>Saya's POV<p>

We had arrived to the kitchen for the tour, and I almost asked her to skip this part. I wouldn't be able to wait much longer!

Mao turned around to talk and froze.

"Where's Diva?" she questioned in a cautious voice.

"Hu?" I looked around- she was gone! How had I have missed that! My stomach answered me by growling again. Mao grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me away from the kitchen doorways, grumbling incoherent things while I sadly watched the kitchen get farther away.

We searched the mansion, but it was a large area to cover.

"How about this," I offer after checking closet number 32. "we can split up and if we find her we'll call the other."

Mao sighed and we exchanged numbers before splitting up.

"If you get lost, call me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I turned down a hallway and tapped my chin.

"If I was Diva, where would I hide?" I ask myself, opening a door that lead to another coat closet. "Geez, how many coats do these people have?" as I shut the door and turn, I clumsily ran right into a hard chest. "Eep!" I squeaked and grabbed the person's suit to prevent myself from falling backwards.

"Are you alright?"

I freeze. This suit... was white! Turning a deep scarlet, I release his jacket and stumble backwards before finally steadying myself and bowing deeply.

"F-Forgive me!"

A light chuckle reaches my ears, and I tilt my head up slightly to see his face.

"No apology is needed, it was an accident." Solomon Goldsmith gave me a charming smile and I try to calm down enough to ask him about Diva.

"U-Um Solo- I mean, master, have you seen Diva?" I cursed my stuttering. He seemed to think for a second, before recognition flashed in his forest green eyes.

"Ah, your twin. No, unfortunately I have not seen her. Has she become lost?"

"It seems like it," I responded, fidgeting with the frilly edges of the uniform. He caught the movement with his eyes and extended his hand, capturing my wrist.

"I'll help you look for her, it's unsettling to see someone so beautiful worry." his eyes were soft and his words tickled me, making me blush all over again.

"Thank you," I smile, trying not to seem so lame.

* * *

><p>Diva's POV<p>

I skipped down the halls giggling, opening random doors and exploring. Where would be the best place to nap? I come across a seemingly empty room, the bed made neatly and a desk in the corner, a large bathroom and closet connected to it.

"Perfect," I muse, shutting the door behind me and locking it with my new key.

Kicking my shoes off, I flopped onto the bed, giggling and rolling around. This bed was so much nicer than the one I slept on at home! I wiggled under the blankets and curled up, falling into a light snooze.

...

_'Slam!'_ Jolting up, I was alert and trying to rub the sleep from my eyes quickly to see who had entered.

"Excuse me," I halted my actions and slowly turned my head. "who are you?"

It was the gardener! Haji, was it? He looked like he had been outside working for quite some time, dirt smeared across his cheeks and perspiration caused his hair to stick to the sides of his face. Now that he was closer, I could see he had a narrow face with slanted eyes, and was very tall when not hunched over a rose bush. He was extremely handsome, and my lips curled back in a smirk.

"Diva," I responded. "what are you doing?"

"This is my room."

Oh. He must have a skeleton key as well since he works here.

"I'm extremely tired; I was just catching up on my sleep." I explained. He didn't respond, and instead brought his case of gardening tools over to his desk and set then on it.

"I would appreciate you leaving."

This man was slightly rude, just as Mao had said!

"Why? I'm new here and I would appreciate you helping me out." I smiled, hoping to get some time with this handsome man.

"Do you have a sister?" my face fell a bit. He had just completely avoided my question. I had no interest in rude men.

"Yes, she's my twin and working here as well." examining my nails, I sigh and curl up under the blankets again, giving up for now.

"What is her name?" why was this man so interested in Saya? It was slightly irritating.

"I'll tell you if you let me nap here," I mumble, pulling the covers closer. There was a long moment of silence before a confirming grunt came from the man. "Saya is her name."

* * *

><p>Mao's POV<p>

Not even a day into the job and she was already causing mischief! Diva was going to be a handful. I leaned against a wall, sighing and slipping the headband off me to run my hand through my hair.

"What's up Mao?" I start, jumping off the wall and whipping my head to the window.

"Okamura! What are you doing here?" I hissed, clenching my fists. "If any of the Goldsmiths see you here you'll be arrested!" the die-hard newspaper journalist waved his hand dismissively, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just because they restricted me from coming here doesn't mean I won't come." he took a long drag before blowing it out, aiming at my face. I swatted the smoke away and coughed, glaring at him dangerously.

"Here to take more pictures and publish lies?" we were on the ground level, so he's able to lean in and smirk, his stubble revealing how long he's been at work.

"You betcha," pulling up his camera, he snapped a picture of me. Irritated, I took steps to slap the camera out of his hand, but he had already ducked away and was off the cause more trouble.

"Don't come back!" I called out the window, watching as he halfheartedly waved, still walking away. "Idiot," I mumble, coming back in and shutting the window, closing the locks. "I hope he gets caught." I mumble.

"You wish for whom to get caught?"

Spinning around, I see Amshel standing there. I give him my best subtle glare.

"The bird being chased by the stray cat, master. I sincerely dislike robins."

"Do you now?" he challenges, stepping closer.

I glare harder, refusing to back down. When his hand touches my wrist, I quickly slap it away with disgust.

"Do not forget the only reason you are still working here," warning drips from his words, but I stubbornly stand my ground, knowing letting him break me won't do anything to help my position.

"No, the only reason I still work here is because I need the money." I growl, brushing past him and storming away.

* * *

><p>Saya's POV<p>

I walked next to Solomon, my cheeks a light pink. I was unable to calm down; every time he glanced my way I would become flustered. I knew I was supposed to be searching for Diva, but my mind kept drifting to his wonderful cologne.

"Are you embarrassed about something?" I twirled my thumbs, avoiding his gaze.

"No," I responded, staring at the exquisite rugs laid on the floor.

"Might you be under a fever?" I paused when he walked in front of me, getting down to my level. I could feel my cheeks getting redder as he raised his hand, placing it against my forehead.

"N-No, I feel fine." I explained, finding his gem like eyes on me again. I could smell the mint that came from his breath, cool and fresh. He smiled, brushing back some of my hair gently.

"Alright," he stood, turning and continuing down the hall. "might I call for Amshel to look for her as well?"

My mind instantly rejected his proposal. Something about that man made my skin crawl; I certainly didn't want him finding Diva alone somewhere. I shook my head, quickly thinking of a reason to deny his request.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother him if he's busy. We'll find her, it's no problem." I smiled, Solomon's head turned towards me.

"Then at least let me call for the other maid." he pulled out a slim cell phone, flipping it open and dialing a number. Other maid? I hadn't known there was anyone but Mao… he placed the cell to his ear, his eyes still looking down hallways for Diva.

"Hello?" I hear a sleepy feminine voice answer, with a bit of a Vietnamese accent. What was this girl sleeping at this time in the day?

"Min, your services are requested. Are you busy?" a clatter is heard on the other end, as if she's falling or broke something.

"N-No master! I'll be right over! What is the reason, if I may ask?" maybe she had fallen out of bed in a rush?

"We are missing a new maid, she has most likely gotten lost." Solomon glances over at me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"As you wish, master. I'll be right over!" the line went dead, Min probably rushing to get ready. He shut the phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

"She'll be over soon. Don't worry, Saya, we'll find her." I nodded quietly, admiring the way he said my name gently.

"Thank you, master." I responded, maybe a second too late.

"You don't have to call me master," I looked up, surprised.

"Isn't it required as a maid?" I inquired curiously. He looked over at me, his lips curving up in an attractive smile.

"Personally, I find it a little too much. You should call me Solomon when it's just us two." lifting a finger to his lips, he winked. "Don't tell anyone though, it'll be our secret." I attempted to resist the blush that threatened to rush to my face. Nodding quickly, I responded as kindly as I could.

"Okay, Solomon."

* * *

><p>Haji's POV<p>

"Don't break anything," I say over my shoulder, closing the door to my room. I hoped she wouldn't dig into my gardener bag and play with my tools… she wouldn't do that. Only a child would do something like that I concluded.

I had taken a shower and changed out of my gardening clothes in the bathroom, since Diva now slept in my bed. I wore a black tux and dark slacks with matching shoes. It was now time for me to transition into a butler, serving the Goldsmiths. I hoped maybe I would run into Saya before the day ended, so I may get to know the gorgeous girl. Her blushing face replayed in my mind, the surprise in her warm eyes when she saw me looking at her.

What would I say to her if I saw her? I pondered over it while walking idly from my room, my head bowed slightly. I never usually brought up conversation with any of the other hands of the house; even with the masters I only spoke what was required. I simply didn't find it relevant.

"Haji," I rose my head at my name, my eyes falling on the exact person who I wanted to find.

Saya, her cheeks a light pink for some reason, stood beside Solomon Golsdmith, her hands fiddling with the bottom of her uniform. Now that I was closer, I could see she was unbearably adorable. Her maid uniform caused emphasis to her slim legs, her tiny waist and petite frame. She wasn't sexy, nor seductive, but more like beautiful.

I realized quickly that my name had been called and I had not replied. Bowing my head, I placed my hand over my chest.

"Yes, master?" I responded, ebony stands of hair blocking my vision of Saya.

"We are looking for a new maid named Diva, have you seen her? She is this maid's twin, with longer hair and cerulean eyes." my eyes flashed, and I quickly made a decision. I would not rat Diva out, she would be punished if found sleeping. I would have to bring her to Solomon, saying I found her wandering around.

I lifted my head up, my cautious eyes swiftly glancing at Saya. Her mahogany eyes were on me, and quickly dipped to the floor, the blush slowly getting darker. I turned my attention back to Solomon. "No, master I have not seen her, but I will look for her diligently." Solomon examined me, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

"Thank you, please report back if you find her." the blonde man nodded, giving me a smile before continuing down the hallway, Saya following quietly. My eyes followed them, and I waited until they had turned down a different hallway until I backtracked, heading toward my room again. There was no way I would be able to talk to her if she was by his side, I would have to be patient.

I sincerely hoped he didn't find interest in her, but the small glare I received after staring at her suggested it. Either way, I would find a way to talk to the blushing girl.

**There you go! All the characters will be in this, and interesting scandels will happen~ You should review so I'll continue this, because I have two other stories going on and I'm not sure which deserves most of my attention. Review please!**


End file.
